


Wave-Particle Duality

by purplesk



Series: 光系列 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在萬物之中，光，是唯一的例外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave-Particle Duality

　　在古代，科學家們爭辯的光的屬性而分為兩派，一派認為光屬波動；另一派則認為光是粒子。兩派學家相互證明對方是錯誤的，而它們也都證明的自己的學說是正確的，最後，他們不得不承認——即便有點奇怪——光同時具有波動及粒子屬性。

　　在萬物之中，光，是唯一的例外。

　　

　　※※※

　　Jim Krik從以前就如此認為，而現在更加確定這件事：Hikaru Sulu是一個偏心鬼！

　　他記得自己第一次上眼前這位植物學教授的課時，因為覺得教授看起來溫溫和和、掛著淺淺的笑容，舉手投足之間都散發著看似好接近卻又不著痕跡地與別人拉開距離的特性。Jim Krik不是第一次見到這種人。通常這樣的人，都屬外冷內熱，看起來像冰山美人，在床上絕對是蕩婦——雖然這比喻有那麼點性別歧視的意味，但……想不到更貼切的，Jim Krik在此對所有女性表示歉意。

　　Jim Krik就是個喜歡動手做實驗的人。他首先試著接近那名植物學教授，趁著課堂中間的下課時間跑到講台前假借問課堂問題實則故意調戲教授，原本植物學教授對於赤裸裸的調戲完全當作耳邊風，直到Jim不小心伸手拍了植物學教授的肩膀，說時遲那時快，Jim突然感到手腕一陣劇痛，接著他整個人被摁在講桌上，手被反轉壓在腰後，有那麼一秒的時間Jim以為自己的肩膀脫臼了。

　　此後，Jim就坐到最後排去，堅持不要跟植物學教授有任何接觸，不管是眼神還是肢體上的。後來聽Bones提到Sulu的事才得知，原來植物學教授一向很注重私人領域，尤其他不大喜歡被陌生人碰觸。

　　Jim算是運氣好的。之前曾發生過幾個彪形大漢不知道哪根神經抽了，故意在Sulu的植物園裡找碴——據說是那群大個子中某個人的女朋友因為上了Sulu的課之後就跟對方分手轉向倒貼植物學教授，導致那人心靈受到創傷一定要找Sulu「理論」一番。Jim追問Bones最後怎麼了？後者只是笑了笑，說著還好對方只是踢倒Sulu的一盆小仙人掌，不是碰到Sulu的手臂，不然那天最接近學校的醫院忙碌的就不只骨科醫生了。聞言，Jim瞬間覺得自己算是被手下留情了。

　　然而眼前的畫面卻讓Jim相當不滿。不知道是誰發起恭喜Bones所帶領的專案小組得到了某醫學雜誌的評鑑專訪，說要親自準備party材料、要做蛋糕還是派，結果大夥都聚集到此，不過認真在弄食物的只有Sulu一人。Uhura居然被Scott的胡言亂語給迷住了，居然覺得Scott太風趣，兩個人美其名在做水果沙拉，其實根本就是在你一言我一語的調情；Spock還有課，要晚個一個多小時才會到；在Jim眼前的Sulu相當認真地攪拌麵粉糊，而Chekov根本是化成人形泰迪熊死賴在Sulu身上——那畫面大概就是Sulu很認真的做蛋糕，Chekov在Sulu身後用雙手環住他，下巴靠在Sulu肩上，雖然跟Sulu有說有笑，但其實是在撒嬌。

　　不是說Sulu不大喜歡別人碰觸自己？那眼前這一幕究竟是自己眼睛瞎了還是在做夢？

　　Jim Krik相當確定，Hikaru Sulu是偏心鬼，還徹底實施差別待遇。

　　

　　Hikaru Sulu有著魔鬼般的冷酷，同時也擁有著天使般的溫柔。

　　

　　※※※

　　男人揉了揉眼睛，用頗為模糊的視線看了一眼床頭桌上的時鐘，人類的生理時鐘果然準確，即便勞累了一整晚，身體依舊本能性地提醒主人該清醒了！男人緩慢地眨了眨眼，試圖以慢動作來喚醒身上的每一吋肌膚、每一個細胞。當他覺得自己清醒了一半以後，正準備拉開被子下床時，腰間傳來一絲力道。

　　嘆氣。他忘了身後的賴床鬼還沒醒來。男人伸手，手掌覆蓋住纏著自己腰際的力量，輕輕地試著脫離身後人的圈抱，但只得來反效果，纏住自己的手似乎深怕自己離開，反而拉的更緊了。

　　

　　「Pasha。」半回頭，他輕喚著，「我得去上課。」

　　

　　身後的人形泰迪似乎還在半夢半醒中，發出了些許呻吟作為回應，但箝制男人的大手並沒有因此而鬆開。

　　

　　「Pasha。」有點無奈。

　　「嗯……你第二節才有課嘛。」蹭了蹭男人光裸的背肌，「又不急。」

　　「但你得吃點早餐吧？」男人好言相勸著，並下意識地撫了一下手腕，忖了忖，抬眼，瞅見孤零零掛在床頭的領帶。莫名的尷尬感。

　　

　　或許因為那幾秒鐘男人腦子裡浮現昨晚的畫面，導致他並沒有聽清楚身後的年輕戀人說些什麼，他強迫自己回過神來，又問了一遍年輕戀人再說什麼？他沒聽到答案，但下一秒立刻從耳廓傳來濕暖的觸感。

　　不大妙！

　　

　　「Pasha！」像是被嚇到又像警告語氣，但顯然不管用，因為身後人原先圈繞他的手已開始不規矩的下移。

　　「我正在吃啊。」調皮的語調。

　　

　　男人感到一陣搔癢，並察覺到年輕戀人正啃咬著他的頸子、輕嚙著鎖骨與肩膀附近的肌膚，放在男人腰際處的手早已挪動位置，觸碰到私處——這舉動讓男人顫抖了一下。男人還是想把不規矩的手給撥開，卻發現對方正在套弄自己。舒服與難為情交織著，令人倍感矛盾。

　　

　　「才五點，還很早嘛！」說著，他的唇離開年長情人的肩頸處，轉向輕吻著後者的後頸，沿著脊骨的延伸挪移。

　　

　　男人咬了咬下唇，他沒辦法移開身後人的手，他順著自己的淫慾享受著對方的服務，而且他同時也感覺到年輕戀人的晨勃正抵著自己。

　　離第二節課還有時間，應該沒問題……吧。

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov走進植物學教授的研究室時，並沒有看到研究室的主人，反倒是見著了一名此刻應該不會在這裡出現的女性——Anita Brown。這種場面實在尷尬，跟男友的前女友正式的見面，而自己並不清楚對方式否得知目前大家的感情狀況？Chekov本來就不熟識Anita，遑論知曉眼前女性的個性——他沒問過年長情人，後者也沒主動提及自己以前任何的羅曼史。

　　俄羅斯天才一邊困窘地扯了笑，一邊說著自己晚一些再過來，Antia卻大方地笑臉迎人，從她的面容上看不出任何一絲不愉快的情緒。她阻止了Chekov的退去，並表示自己只是來找植物學教授拿個實驗物品，植物學教授大概被學生給纏住了，所以會晚一些才回來研究室——俄羅斯天才非常明白此種處境與感受。

　　

　　「所以，你們怎麼樣呢？」

　　「嗯？」俄羅斯天才愣了一下。

　　她甜甜地笑，「我是指你們相處的還好嗎？」

　　「還、還可以啦！」大男孩搔了搔頭，靦腆地淺笑。

　　「那就好。」女性燦爛地笑了。

　　

　　看著Anita的笑容，Chekov真心的認為眼前的女性相當迷人，雖然還稱不上認識對方，Anita卻一直散發著令人喜愛的舒服感，難怪年長情人會跟她在一起。有一股酸澀感漾了開來。

　　

　　「Hikaru一直都是很體貼的好情人，我也相信他一定會是個好丈夫或者好父親，他在任何方面都做的很好，溫柔、貼心又紳士。」女性陷入了些許回憶之中，「相當優秀的男性。」

　　

　　Chekov認同她的話，但不知怎地就是沒法回話。

　　

　　「不過就是少了些什麼。」Anita嘟了嘟嘴，眉心微皺，「我在想啊，Hikaru就是在任何方面都太完美了，反而讓人有一種疏離感。他對我很好，我卻總是無法猜透他在想什麼，這讓我有點沮喪。」嘆氣。

　　

　　Chekov眨眼，等待對方繼續發話。

　　

　　「我想，或許女人就是這樣吧！喜歡男人聽自己說話、跟自己說話，安慰自己或者是陪自己一起抱怨，但男人通常都不是這樣的生物嘛！」說著，她笑了出來，「Hikaru比我所交往過的對象都好太多倍了，但我就是覺得少了什麼……明明很完美，卻還是少了什麼。」

　　

　　Chekov也好奇了。雖然他並非想打探男友的過往戀情，不過，聽聽也無妨，如果能從中得到什麼有用資訊也是一大幫助！俄羅斯天才雙手交叉於胸前，相當認真的等待眼前女子的自言自語。

　　

　　「然後我知道了！」望著女性，Chekov耳朵豎起細聽，「我感覺不到Hikaru的熱情！」

　　

　 **熱情？** Chekov在心裡重複了這個詞。這到底是指哪方面的情緒呢？思緒繞了繞，突然昨晚纏綿的畫面衝進腦海，他想起年長情人在自己挺進拔出時的喘息聲，還有在自己耳邊呢喃細語。有的時候，年長情人會主動幫自己服務。

　　Anita說什麼Chekov都沒聽進去，後者思索著，年長情人雖然是個不會在表面上表現多餘情緒的人，但在其他生活方面都很深刻的感覺到植物學教授豐沛的情感啊！尤其床上更明顯。

　　

　　「……啊，對了，Hikaru不大喜歡被人弄亂他的擺設，這也包括他的衣物。」

　　

　　俄羅斯天才把思緒拉回，他已經錯失了一大段Anita的教戰手冊，現在可不能再錯過。

　　

　　「有一次我幫他折好衣服放進衣櫃裡，還幫他燙領帶，結果沒想到我沒弄好，衣服又擺錯地方。你知道的啊！Hikaru就是那種不會直接跟你發脾氣或者表現不開心，但他整整一個星期都不主動打電話給我！我都不知道到底發生了什麼事，還是聽McCoy老師說了才知道我踩到Hikaru的地雷了。」

　　

　　Chekov點了點頭，似乎能夠理解Anita的不滿。畢竟男友生氣還是透過自己的指導教授才得知的，這點實在讓人難以接受。但……俄羅斯天才並不覺得植物學教授很保護自己的衣物啊！昨晚他拆下植物學教授頸子上的領帶，並拿它將植物學教授的手腕與床頭綁在一起時，年長情人並沒有不開心，今天早上還自己把領帶燙好。

　　Chekov又一次被Anita給搞混了。

　　

　　「啊，抱歉，我覺得我太多嘴了。」她尷尬地笑了笑，「我並不是故意說Hikaru的事啦！只是想說你們正在交往，那麼告訴你一些我的經驗或許會對你更有一點幫助。」微笑。

　　「好的，謝謝妳。」俄羅斯天才回報笑容。

　　「還有一件很重要的事！Hikaru不喜歡酒精飲品，我有一次硬要他陪我喝酒，結果……那是我第一次惹他生氣。」美女吐了舌頭，表示無奈。

　　「喔，好，我知道了。」

　　

　　Anita還想說些什麼，但她的手機響起，她示意要離開一會兒。望著美女離去的背影，Chekov倍感疑惑，因為他每天都灌年長情人酒，後者卻從沒有推卻過，更別說不開心了。

　　 **真是奇怪，我跟Anita交往的Hiraku Sulu是同一人嗎？** Chekov忍不住地如此想著。

　　

　　※※※

　　光同時具有波動及粒子特性，依照情況顯現屬性。

　　Hikaru Sulu也擁有雙重標準，端看對象是誰而定。

　　

　　


End file.
